


Giorgio Armani Acqua di Gio

by Fanatic32



Series: Markson Dynamics: A Collection [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Armani, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatic32/pseuds/Fanatic32
Summary: Mark is wearing the perfume that Jackson is endorsing.
Relationships: Mark Tuan & Jackson Wang, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: Markson Dynamics: A Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868743
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Giorgio Armani Acqua di Gio

Jackson is currently on Mark’s sofa playing with Milo. He is throwing the broccoli toy that Milo loves, and Jackson laughs loudly seeing Milo hop like a bunny chasing after it.

Mark watches fondly from his bedroom door at his two puppies. Jackson embodies the term Wang puppy Mark thinks, always seeking for attention and bursting with energy.

Mark had gone to his bedroom earlier to get his cellphone and he came back to find Jackson playing with Milo. It is a wonderful sight thinks Mark. He loves when Jackson plays with Milo and seeing the adoration that Jackson has for his puppy in his eyes.

It was Mark’s idea to get a puppy in the first place but of course Jackson had adopted Milo as his own. Jackson obviously didn’t have time to get his own dog, always travelling back and forth from China and Korea. So every time Jackson got time, he would be at Mark’s playing with Milo instead.

But Mark can’t help being a tiny bit jealous right now. Jackson was here to spend time with Mark, not Milo. So Mark cutely stomps to the broccoli toy and throws it in one of his rooms for Milo to go chase. As soon as Milo disappears, Mark grumpily sits on the sofa by Jackson, pouting, with his arms crossed in front of his body.

Jackson smiles to himself, loving when Mark got jealous, especially with Milo. Jackson is the one always giving affection to everyone around him so whenever anyone else does, it makes his heart melt. Especially from Mark, who happens to be very cute, but sexy right now sitting on the sofa upset.

Jackson didn’t know why, but he found Mark’s frown very attractive. With those lines between his eyebrows, is made him look that much more intimidating. But currently with Mark’s pouting lips, he looks adorable and Jackson wants to coo at him.

So that’s what Jackson does. He scoots next to Mark and squeezes the cheek furthest from him. “Is someone upset that I’m not giving them attention. Hmmmm.”, Jackson says in a baby voice.

Mark turns his head, trying to get away from Jackson’s hand but that just causes him to face Jackson instead. Now Mark is in close proximity to Jackson and he knows it’s over.

Mark can’t stay upset at Jackson for so long, especially when Jackson is giving him those puppy dog eyes. Mark sighs and poutily says, “You’re supposed to be spending time with me before you leave for China, not Milo”

GOT7 had just finished with their DYE promotions and Jackson is leaving in the next few days to go to China. That’s why they had chosen to get spend some time together before Jackson leaves. He is going to stay in China for a few months, before coming back to Korea to prepare for their next comeback.

“Aw baby.”, says Jackson. Mark instantly melts from the endearing nickname. “We have lots of time to spend together, don’t worry.”

Jackson then clings to Mark’s arm and cuddles with his side. They are playing with each other’s hand. Jackson is caressing Mark’s fingers and thinks how even Mark’s hands are beautiful. How can a man be this gorgeous Jackson questions to himself.

As Jackson is playing with Mark’s hand, he stills all of a sudden. Mark frowns, wondering why Jackson stopped playing with his hand.

Mark curiously turns his head to look at Jackson’s face. Jackson looks very concentrated, staring straight ahead with a blank face.

“Gaga. What’s wrong?” ponders Mark.

Suddenly Jackson sniffs the air. What does he smell thinks Mark. Mark sniffs the air as well, but he doesn’t smell anything. Maybe the remnants of the candle he was burning before Jackson came to visit.

Jackson sniffs again and whips his head to face Mark. Mark looks at him questionably. “Does something smell?”

Before Mark can finish his sentence though, Jackson buries his face into Mark’s neck. Mark giggles, “Stop Seun-ah, that tickles.”

Jackson had a stubble and it was scratching Mark’s neck. Mark tries to move away from Jackson’s face, but Jackson continues to bury himself and sniff at his neck.

Mark shivers as he feels Jackson’s cold nose against his skin moving up and down. Mark stills, feeling tingles all the way to his fingers. Mark’s neck was very sensitive, which Jackson knew.

Mark closes his hands tightly into fists and tries to stop a tiny moan from coming out. Mark hopes Jackson stops but it feels like hours before Jackson speaks.

“Yien.”, says Jackson is a deep, throaty voice. Oh god Mark thinks. That sends shocks throughout his body. Jackson only uses that name when he is aroused.

But what comes out of his mouth next is not what Mark expects.

“Yien. Are you wearing my perfume?”

Mark is confused. “What perfume Jackson?”

“The perfume I gifted you during You Calling My Name promotions. The Armani one.”

“Oh.” The name Giorgio Armani Acqua di Gio rolls off of Mark’s tongue, remembering when Jackson gifted him the perfume that he was promoting at the time.

“Yeah.”, Mark says nervously. “I just sprayed a bit before you came. Why? Did I do something wrong?”

All of a sudden, Jackson moves his face away from Mark’s neck and comes close to Mark’s face with the biggest Squirtle smile ever.

“HYUNG!”, shouts Jackson with glee. “You’re wearing my perfume. I love it so much.”

This idiot thinks Mark. He got worked him up for a perfume. But Mark looks at Jackson fondly, loving the smile painted on his lips.

Mark chuckles, “Yes. It’s not a big deal. I’ve worn it before.”

“But still Mark. I love you. Thank you for always supporting me. You are the best.”

Jackson cuddles up to Mark once again, playing with his fingers. Once in a while, you can hear Jackson take a deep breath in.

Jackson loved the smell of that perfume when Mark wore it. Jackson didn’t know if it was the perfume or Mark’s natural scent mixed with it, but it smelled like home. Jackson smiles and buries himself more next to Mark.

Mark and Jackson cuddle on the sofa for the rest of the night with many stolen kisses and maybe a make out session or two.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy xx


End file.
